1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a module support or a component support with two transverse struts parallel with each other and connected with each other by guide rails. The guide rails have a guide receiver, in which printed circuit boards can be displaced in a longitudinal direction of the guide rails. One or several air guide elements are arranged laterally of the guide rail and the air guide element of a guide rail which is not occupied by a printed circuit board can be covered with a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a component support is known from German Patent Reference DE 38 37 029 C2. The covers in this component support is designed hood-like. The covers have a cover section, on which a guide strip is fastened. The guide strip engages the guide receiver of the guide rail.
The cover section has a vertical holding element extending up to the transverse struts. Rows of fastening receivers are cut into the transverse struts, wherein the fastening receivers are spaced apart from each other in a separating grid. The holding element of the cover has fastening projections which can be inserted into the fastening receivers of the transverse strut. The attachment of the covers to the transverse struts is particularly difficult in case of limited space conditions in the component support. For fixing the covers in place, fastening projections of the holding elements must be attached on the front, as well as on the rear transverse strut. The insertion of the rear fastening projection into the associated fastening receiver entails difficulties.
It is one object of this invention to provide a component support of the type mentioned above but wherein a simple attachment of the cover on the guide rail is possible.
This object is attained with a guide rail that can be combined with the cover into a preassembled unit with snap-in connectors.
It is possible with this design to position the cover together with the guide rail and to fasten them in one work step. Nevertheless, when required, the cover can be easily removed from the guide rail, for which the snap-in connection must be released.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of this invention, at ends of the guide receiver the guide rail is widened in the longitudinal direction of the transverse struts by two projections. The guide receiver and the projections laterally limit the air guide element and the cover has a plate covering the air guide element. To prevent a printed circuit board from being inadvertently inserted into the guide receiver when the cover is placed on the guide receiver, the cover has one or two projections which extend over ends of the guide receiver.
So that the available structural space in the component support is not restricted because of the cover, in accordance with this invention the cover has a strip which is laterally placed against the guide receiver and a structural height of the cover does not exceed the structural height of the guide receiver.
The embodiment of the snap-in connection can be such that two snap-in elements, which face each other, are formed on the cover and the guide rail has two openings, which are used as air guidance, engaged by snap-in elements snapping into the openings.
So that the cover can be rapidly and simply released from the guide rail, the cover can have a tool holding fixture and/or a handle.
Preferably, a width of the cover extending in the direction of the transverse struts is equal to or less than the width of the guide rail.
To assure a simple and exactly fitting mounting of the cover on the guide rail, the cover has guide projections which align the cover on the guide rail prior to the snapped-in engagement of the snap-in connection.